Feathers
by MischievousMoachi
Summary: What exactly happened after Trico left the boy? We know they survived but how did Trico live with the master of the valley gone and only the cave to remind them of the boy? What happens when Trico meets the trico they faught before?
1. chapter 1

-constructive criticism is welcome!-

Chapter one

Final Goodbyes

The group of tricos stopped their attacks on the young beast as they lay still on the ground. Their blueish-grey feathers were ruffled up, bloody, or blowing in the air, ready to fall to the ground like a rain drop.

Disoriented, the group of tricos shook their heads and started to back away from the hurt trico. Whimpers and grumbles of confusion filled the air as tricos started to fall from the sky, plummeting to the ground below. Tricos from the tower soon followed afterward, stumbling backwards and off the large structure.

Trico lied in pain, not bothering to get up just yet. The most pain was in their ears, tail, and neck but the beast soon came to realise that the boy was no where to be seen. Not even a sound of him was nearby. Why wasn't he here to gently pet the blood and ruffled feathers?

Worry flooded Trico as they started to ponder more and more. With a huff of pain, Trico stumbled to their feet, letting out a long sigh afterwards. Ignoring the pain, the young beast limped up to where the boy was. Trico peered down at the boy before letting out a sorrowful roar.

Shaking their body slightly, Trico jumped down to where the boy's lifeless body layed. Gently, the beast nudged the boy, letting out a few panicked roars in attempt to wake him up. A rumbling noise made Trico stop as they glanced up startled.

The tower was starting to collapse, crumbling from top to bottom with the two still on it. Trico sighed as they grabbed the boy by the scruff of his tunic, lifting him up and turning to the opening of the cage like area.

With one rather clumsy jump, Trico pulled themself and the boy free and out onto the crumbling tower top. Looking around, Trico started to find a way off the unstable building, not knowing if their wings were healed enough to fly. Especially after the group of tricos attacked them.

The large beam, used to signal the tricos, fell to the ground, causing Trico to whimper in surprise and panic. It was time to leave, and fast. Trico walked close to the middle of the tower, sitting down briefly as they stared at the sky infront of them. Standing up, Trico shook away the loose feathers before running to the edge of the tower.

They jumped, wings spread in an attempt to fly but they buckled under the pressure of the wind, causing Trico to lean forward. The beast started to head for the ground below, seeming to have the same fate as the others. As Trico fell flashes of their and the boy's experience at the valley came to mind.

The loyalty and respect they had for one another. How many times Trico had saved the boy and the boy had saved Trico. It wasn't fair, it couldn't end this way. With a muffled roar, Trico pulled up, missing the buildings that they nearly hit. Flapping their wings, Trico went higher and higher, seeing the barrier of the land come into view.

A roar caught their attention as they glanced down at the trico they fought earlier. The trico who once stood proud with two horns and head armor covering it's face, only showing it's red eyes now stood in a crouching position with one of it's horns broken along with it's mask.

Trico returned the roar before turning their attention to the barrier. Slamming into it, Trico started to climb up, their hind legs slipping along with some of the rocks. But eventually the beast pulled themselves up onto the barrier finally free.

Placing the boy on the ground, Trico nudged him once more, hoping that he would wake up. It became clear to them that this time they couldn't help him by themselves, they knew what they needed to do. Trico grabbed the boy in their mouth before swallowing him, shame running through Trico as it reminded them of the beast they were.

Trico ran off the barrier before jumping, flying in the air as feathers trailed behind.

Trico let out a sigh of relief as they saw the village come into view. It was risky to approach the village, especially at a time like morning. But if this ment they could save the boy then that's what Trico was going to do.

The ground was coming closer to Trico, but they made no effort to slow down. The beast crashed down onto the ground, letting out heavy pants as they stayed still. The pain was worse than before but Trico tried to stand up as villagers started to swarm them.

Trico soon gave up on standing and instead started to puke up the boy. After a few tries, Trico soon spit the boy up, laying their head down to rest. Trico heard the boy cough softly, indicating that he was still alive. But Trico didn't know how long this would last.

None of the humans dared to come close to them in fear of being hurt or killed by this beasts. Spears faced Trico, warning them to try something but they didn't. After moments of waiting, Trico roared impatiently before pushing the boy closer to them with their muzzle.

The boy was now panting, still alive and somewhat well. The leader of the village, dressed in all white, came forward and quickly grabbed the boy before taking him over to a village elder and the care taker. Trico watched with a pang of sadness in their heart as they watched their best friend being taken away.

Trico let out a hurt roar before their eyes flashed a bright white. They then glanced around at the surrounding humans that held spears, some jabbing them threateningly. Trico's work was done now, the boy was home and now safe.

Trico was now unneeded.

Snarling, Trico glared at the humans, swiping at one that came too close. They continued to do this even when spears pierced their sides. A soft noise reached Trico's ears making them perk up.

"Toriko..."

It was the boy. Trico slowed down and watched the child from the corner of their eyes. The boy seemed to be trying to do something, specifically with his hand. Trico watched carefully now as the boy muttered quietly and pointed away from the village.

Trico blinked at the motion but nonetheless obeyed. Slowly standing up with a pained roar, Trico tilted their head as they stared longingly at the boy before bolting forward. They jumped over the crowd of people as they flapped their wings, taking to the sky.

When they were at a safe distance in the air, Trico let out a loud screech. It was a screech of pain and happiness but more importantly it was a screech for their boy.

1144 words, nice! I decided to do this scene as chapter one because... I don't know. The next chapter will come out soon, hopefully this week but I don't know for sure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to make the next one better.


	2. Meeting the other beast (04-11 15:47:09)

**-Constructive criticism is always welcome-**

Chapter Two

Meeting the other beast

Trico debated on where to go, knowing that the world was now open to them. They could always travel somewhere new but there wern't many places that deemed safe for a trico. And the only place Trico knew was the valley.

With a snort, Trico headed for the valley as their wings were starting to falter from tiredness. Not much later Trico made it to the cratered area, tilting their weight downwards as they headed past the barriers.

Trico steered towards a ledge on the side of the barrier only to crash into it. The young beast tried to scramble to safety but exhaustion was starting to take over. With a soft sigh, Trico went limp as they slid off the ledge and started to fall down to the ground.

Just when Trico thought it was over a patch of land that had been below the ledged stopped them from falling. The mythical creature didn't bother to move, deciding to rest until enough energy could be spared for finding any lone barrels.

Trico closed their eyes as they let out soft pants, their chest rising and falling with difficulty. Just when Trico was starting to relax a noise was heard from behind. It sounded like a few rocks were disturbed from their resting position, tumbling from their original spot.

Trico huffed as they lifted their head in alertness, their eyes a bright violet. No, they didn't have the boy to protect but they did still value their life. A figure was near Trico. It's gaze a wary violet as it flapped its wings with panic.

Trico reconized it as the "enemy trico" that attacked them and the boy. Tilting their head, Trico grumbled at the beast noticing how it shifted with discomfort. It's ears flicked with curiosity as it's head reached out to sniff Trico, dipping down in caution every time they moved.

Trico let out a hesitant growl as they reached out to smell the darker trico. It's scent wasn't exactly pleasant, a mixture between dirt, blood, and fear, but the aroma gave the darker trico its very own scent in a way to reconized it.

Once done sniffing the darker beast, Trico pulled their head back as they eyed them carefully. When Trico felt that the other trico would not attack, they started to groom their messy feathers. The darker trico gazed at Trico with bright eyes before sitting down and copying Trico's movements.

The two stayed like this for a while, grooming and glancing at each other with curiosity, confusion, and an unknown sign of trust and respect for each other.

 **《》**

Trico let out a growl as they turned to see the darker trico following them. The beast didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon and had been following Trico since their peaceful time together. Although Trico knew that the darker beast wouldn't hurt them, they didn't want to be followed around by this random trico.

Perhaps this is how the boy felt with Trico at first.?

Trico shook their head as they glared at the darker trico, letting out a loud warning roar. The other trico pinned their ears as they let out a lonesome howl, lowering their head to the ground in a submissive way.

Trico watched the trico for a few moments before continuing on. Their new mission was to find the cave that they and the boy escaped from. It was the first place that popped into mind, it was the place they met the boy at.

After a few minutes of tracking, Trico found the cave in the same condition as they left it. With a bit of work, this could be their new den. Trico shook their pelt before stepping towards the crack of the cave only to stop at a sudden noise.

More rocks crumbling down in disturbance as a larger object stood on them. Trico glared at the darker beast as they let out a soft purr in excitement, knowing that they didn't lose the lighter beast. Trico scowled as they let out a loud roar, feathers puffed out in an aggitated way.

But the darker beast wasn't leaving anytime soon. It let out a confident snort as they jumped off their crumbling perch and trotted up to Trico. Their underdeveloped wings flapped excitedly as they gently nuzzled Trico's neck.

The darker trico was waiting for acceptance, purring to ease any tention that the two had. Trico hesitated before nuzzling the darker beast back. Maybe they didn't need to be alone, maybe this was ment to be.

Trico led the darker trico to the wall that needed to be jumped in order to get into the cave. Trico remembered the last time they saw this wall.

 _"Well, this is good-bye. I must go home to my village. Farewell!"_

 _Trico peered out at the hole letting out a series of whimpers. Was he really leaving them? The boy jumped down from veiw causing Trico to panic. Gazing up, Trico caught sight of a large hole at the top of the wall, large enough to fit through._

 _Trico flapped their wings, ignoring the pain, as they jumped to the hole nearly falling. The boy glanced up startled before quickly shouting to the feathered beast._

 _"No! Stop following me! Go home!"_

 _But it was far to late now. Trico jumped from the hole, down to the ground before bolting past the child. The fresh air made the beast's heart race as they skidded to a stop at the cliffs edge, letting out a loud screech._

 _The beast was hesitant at first but now they truly understood that the boy was no threat. He helped them escape and they would return the favor._

The two beasts leaped to the hole before pouncing down to the cool cave floor. Trico sniffed the air proudly, knowing that the boy's scent still lingered in the air. It was stale, but a part of it felt fresh to Trico.

The lighter beast lead the darker beast deeper into the cave, specifically the part where Trico was chained up at. The darker trico let out a playful squeak before sprinting forward into the room, glancing back at Trico with a bark.

Trico blinked before snorting, lying down next to the stoned circle that held the chain. The darker trico tilted their head before lying next to Trico. Their eyes stared at the spears that stuck out of Trico's body.

Trico hummed softly at the sight of the spears before lying their head down onto their talons. The darker trico sniffed one of the spears before grabbing it and pulling it out quickly. Trico whimpered before staring at the beast with its ears pinned, almost expectantly.

Trico was use to spears being pulled from its flesh, but it was also use to the gentle rubbing on the spot afterwards. The half armored trico tilted their head slightly before glancing at the next spear. Hesitating, the trico once again grabbed the spear and yanked it out causing Trico to yelp and shift slightly.

This continued on until each spear was plucked from the beast's pelt and afterwards the two glared at the spears that littered the ground. Trico yawned before curling up and closing their eyes, feeling the darker trico press up against their side with comfort.

Trico wasn't alone after all. Perhaps they could give this beast a chance, just like the boy did to them after many times of doubt. Trico sighed contently before nodding off to sleep to the sound of the darker trico's soft purrs of happiness.

 **Another chapter! I'm quite happy with this and I might have to give the other trico a name considering the fact that saying trico over and over may get confusing. I'll try to have another chapter out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Constructive criticism is always welcome-**

Chapter three

A day of sweet freedom

Trico yawned as she lifted her head up off her talons and into the air. The cave was still dark and the cool morning air had started to chill the young beast. Trico stretched her body before gazing over at the armored trico next to her.

He was still asleep, his body curled up in a comfortable position as he continued to snooze. Trico blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, glowing brightly causing the male to shift suddenly in his sleep. He let out a growl before turning his back to Trico and covering his face with his talons.

Trico continued to watch the darker beast before standing up and walking out of the area that use to keep her chained. She made her way down to the pool of water that stopped her from continuing on. Gazing at the water, Trico snorted and shook her head still a bit unsure about jumping in.

When she arrived with the darker beast the two had both entered the water together. He gave her a bit of confidence she once had with the boy, but now she was once again alone. A soft howl was heard behind Trico as she turned her head to see the armored beast.

He trailed behind her before sitting down near her, glancing at the water momentarily. Trico huffed as she gazed back at the water, shifting forward before changing her mind and creeping back. The armored trico noticed her discomfort of the water, taking advantage of the moment to the best of his abilities.

He let out a loud roar before pouncing into the water, eagerly looking back at Trico to view her reaction. Trico only paused her movements for a brief second before leaping after him. The dark beast watched Trico as she jumped to the narrow pathway that soon lead to the way out. He quickly followed her, not before shaking his wet feathers, staying a few tail lengths behind her.

Trico made her way through the hole, her back legs clawing at the wall to help her through before landing on the other side. She turned to the wall as she waited for the armored trico, the beast who had revealed himself as Tenebris. Tenebris roared as he flapped his smaller wings and jumped to the top, barely gripping onto the wall. He climbed past and landed next to Trico with a pant.

The lighter trico trotted forward, away from the cave and towards the sun that was just starting to greet the sky. She let out a loud screech as she stared at the tower, a screech of victory and freedom. Tenebris joined her, roaring out to the tower and ending it with a snort.

Trico bobbed her head before turning away from the tower, facing Trenebris. The male gazed at Trico with ears lowered in a submissive way before tilting his head curiously. Trico watched the beast's small wings as the feathers of them blew in the wind. But the trico didn't seem to notice or even care at this point. He was clearly use to them by now.

Trico grunted as she glanced over at one of the trees nearby. It caught her attention, drawing her closer to the plant. The leafs that grew on the tries were a bright greenish-yellow. But they wern't healthy and lush like they use to be, instead they were older and had a more stale smell. Some of the leafs were a orangey-brown color, seeming more frail and fragile than the others.

Tenebris stalked up to Trico and viewed the tree with less intrest. He let out a yawn before deciding to lie down next to the lighter beast. Trico barley paid attention to Tenebris as she sniffed the air. She had been noticing how the weather was changing. It was cooler out but it still contained enough warmth to keep Trico comfortable.

Was she even suppose to be here right now?

Maybe at the moment but surely not later. With fluttering wings, Trico walked up to the edge of the rock cliffs side and whimpered with confusion. She remember dully that her mother was a bit more frantic around this time. She was always making sure to keep her little one warm, especially since the weather was a traumatizing cold.

Trico spread her wings with confidence as she gazed out at the open air in front of her. Tenebris let out an unsure growl as he pranced up to Trico, nipping at her shoulder gently. Trico glanced back at the armored trico with her ears pinned.

She had a certain urge to leave this place, to go somewhere different. An urge that was being forced by instinct, she never had this feeling before. But gazing back at Tenebris, she understood that if she left the valley she'd also have to leave Tenebris. His wings would never take him anywhere.

But why did she care? It was the same beast that had attacked her. But did she really want to be alone, he did seem to have changed. The female gazed back at the sky before nudging Tenebris softly. The male let out a series of whimpers as he bounded away from the edge, wanting to draw the lighter beast's attention away from it.

Trico hesitated before letting out a roar and bolting towards the trico. She skidded to a stop next to him before letting out harsh pants. A familiar feeling washed over her as she lied down and glanced around feverishly.

There were no glowing barrels around at the moment, causing the beast to groan in uncertainty. She sighed as she lied her head on the ground, knowing that getting food herself wasn't an option at the moment.

Tenebris paced around Trico nervously as he gave out gentle nudges. Trico only let out a soft roar as she shifted her body uncomfortably. The dark beast grumbled in understanding as he went off to search for one of the glowing barrels.

Trico lifted her head in surprise as she watched Tenebris use his ability to jump to get to places, barely knowing that he had wings. Trico never really knew anyone who got food for others instead of themselves. Even she wasn't fond of sharing barrels with the boy even though he didn't really seem interested in them.

Tenebris returned to Trico, a barrel glowing from his muzzle as he dropped it to her. He seemed tempted to eat the barrel but refrained himself with small whimpers. Trico grabbed the barrel eagerly, eating it quickly as her eyes lit up. She stood up, legs shaking slightly, before turning to Tenebris.

Trico knew the barrel wouldn't keep her energized for long but it was a start. Tenebris let out a happy roar as he sniffed at Trico's stomach, his eyes remaining contact with Trico's. Trico purred, glad that her new friend was concerned for her health just like the boy was.

Tenebris nudged Trico with a grunt as he started to walk past her, looking back at Trico expectantly. Trico immediately followed with her head lowered in caution. Tenebris led her the way he went when he foraged around for a barrel.

He took notice of her cautious position but didn't mind at all. If this female didn't have any sort of trust towards him then she wouldn't be following him. He had finally been accepted somewhere.

It was the begining of freedom, it was the begining of Tenebris and the female trico he identified as Duygu.


	4. Chapter 4

**-constructive criticism is always welcome-**

Chapter Four

Secrets to unravel

Tenebris led Trico down to the place he had found the barrel at. Trico looked around curiously before turning her attention back to Tenebris, wondering why he had brought her here.

Tenebris pranced over to a few shrubs and pawed out two barrels that he wasn't able to bring to Trico. He had found them along with the other barrel but had no way of bringing them to her since he couldn't fit all three of them in his mouth.

Trico squeaked as she sniffed the barrels, grabbing the one closest to her and eating it. She quickly grabbed the other one before pausing as she watched Tenebris. He was staring at the barrel with his ears pinned and his head lowered.

Trico dropped the barrel before nudging it over to Tenebris, causing the male to snort with happiness. He grabbed the barrel and wolfed it down, eyes glowing blue before changing back to their original color.

Trico stretched with a yawn before lying down in the sunny area. Her ears swivled around as she tried to pick up any sounds, but she heard nothing at all. Everything was quiet.

Trico shifted in discomfort as she realised that the world around her was more quiet than she remembered. Before her freedom she spent most of her time conserving her energy for sacrificing a human in return for a barrel. And even after breaking away from the master's grasp she was preoccupied with watching the boy, scurrying around to find away to the tower, or keeping an eye out for a way to keep the once dangerous Tenebris at bay.

She never noticed how calm everything was around her, how peaceful the world could be if she'd just take some time to rest without worry. But now she didn't really have anything to worry about, right?

Hmm, perhaps not just yet.

But for now the young beast ignored the thought of the past and the future to come and lightly focused on the present. Tenebris sat next to Trico as he viewed the world around him. After a minute of watching birds that were flying in flocks, most moving away from the valley, Tenebris lied down next to Trico.

He stared at her longingly before scooting closer. Hesitating, the darker beast place his head on Trico's side letting out a sigh. Trico peered back at Tenebris before reaching her head over to his side. She was unable to rest her head on his side but her head was close enough to where she could press her face against his feathers. That's all she really needed, a way to ensure that he was within reach.

The two stayed together, listening to the hushed range around them. The wind shook the trees giving a soft whooshing sound and the bird flapped their wings softly as they sang for the world to hear. The world had it's own definition of quiet. It was unexplainable, it was extraordinary, it was beautiful.

A loud roar of distress made Trico snap her head up. Tenebris looked around with his feather sticking up, a light purple hue tinting his eyes. The world seemed even quieter than before. No birds singing, no wings flapping, even the wind seemed to be uninterested in shaking the trees.

Trico stood up with a slight growl, her bottom lip quivering with fear. Her eyes trailed to Tenebris as he gave her a comforting nudge before he gazed over at the direction of the cave. He seemed to want to head back, it was a saftey spot for them.

Trico only snorted in protest, creeping towards the noise with great interest. Tenebris whimpered as he quickly trotted infront of her, using his one good horn to push her gently towards the cave. Trico took a step back, debating on listening to Tenebris or following the roar. A loud whine caught Trico's attention as she growled at Tenebris and pushed past him.

The male stumbled back but quickly followed the stubborn Trico as she pranced towards the noise. She pounced onto a pillar, the weight of her body causing it to crumble. Quickly, Trico leaped to the side of a nearby tower, her back legs slipping off the edge.

With a determined huff, the beast flapped her wings, pulling herself to the top. The pillar tumbled to the ground as Trico and Tenebris both watched. Tenebris looked around as the way across had been destroyed. Trico waited momentarily before a shriek followed by the sound of clawing was heard.

She stalked towards the sound, knowing that her friend was in no danger. She'd be back soon enough, she was just a bit curious. Tenebris howled in protest as he realised Trico was leaving. He stared at the space the pillar use to be. Where he was and where the tower Trico had gone to wasn't too far away he supposed.

With a grunt, Tenebris backed away from the gap, small wings flapping eagerly as he galloped towards the opening and jumped. He made it past the crumbled pillar but was short of the tower. He slammed into the tower's side, just bellow the top. Clawing for the edge of the tower, the young male started to slide down.

The loose bricks of the tower's side started to crumble and dig into Tenebris's talons, but the beast was too panicked to notice. He flapped his wings as he let out a series of whimpers and whines of panic.

Trico made her way to the noise, each growl, snarl, or whimper getting louder and louder with each step. She made her way down to the top of a rather short building. A hole was seen on the roof, Trico leaped onto it and peered inside.

A figure sat croutched in the corner, part of its armor hanging off. It's horns seemed to be broken, only part of the blue pieces sticking out from its head. The rest were somewhere beneath the roofs crumbled surface, never to be seen again.

One of the creatures wings were broken while the other seemed to be fine, just a bit bloody. The mask of armor suddenly slipped off the beast as it jolted it's head forward to roar at Trico. The clanging of the mask distracted the hurt beast for a brief moment before it glared back at the female.

It's feathers were jet black with a creamy tan neck, chest, and chin. Its face was tan with black tear marking and a black beak. The black feathers continued to the face until the fur was a jet black and only then did it stop at the middle of its face.

Chestnut outlined the creamy tan color and even gave the beast two eyebrow like markings that furrowed in anger. It's tail was striped with jet black and the creamy tan and its broken horns were a bright blue. It's ears was neither black nor bluish-purple but pure black.

It's eyes flashed a dangerous purple as it snarled with a huff following behind. Trico reconized this beast, or at least she thought she did. It was hard to see the Tricos at the tower but she did remember seeing it before.

Perhaps she knew it before the attack? When she was still imprisoned by the master. Trico tilted her head slightly before stepping away from the hole.

This had to be one of the tricos that fell from the tower, she had remembered their shrieks of terror as they plummeted towards certain doom. But this one had survived, well... not that it wasn't possible. Trico had faced death throughout the journey with the boy many times.

Perhaps this trico wasn't the only one to survive. Trico didn't know where the rest fell, but maybe they had something break their fall or maybe they landed safely. If not then surely the trico species was doomed.

Trico heard more clawing but a thud following afterwards. Trico returned to the hole to see the trico jumping onto the wall and desperately trying to claw out. It soon fell back to where it started, causing it to let out a frustrated roar. It was simply stuck in this building and it couldn't get out.

Trico pondered about the situation as she continued to watch the jet black beast. It was clearly stressed, it would be unwise to approach it. Not like Trico could without getting herself stuck as well, but maybe she could find a way to help.

Trico roared at the jet black trico softly, causing it to glared up and let out a louder roar. Trico cooed out to the agitated beast as it watched her carefully. The trico stared at Trico with its ears pinned before letting out a warble in return.

Trico sighed before looking around for a way out, everything seemed to be closed off. It was rather hard to see at this angle, maybe if she could jump down somehow.

Tenebris looked behind him quickly as he caught sight of a structure of stone. It seemed sturdy enough and at the moment he really didn't have the time to stop and calculate. With a huff, Tenebris leaped off the tower edge and gripped onto the stone structure. Scrambling, Tenebris pounced back to the tower he was on but finally made it to the edge.

Tenebris quickly pulled himself to the top, sitting down in exhaustion. He panted as fear still course through his body, it was foolish of him to try to make that jump. How desprate was he? Tenebris shook his feathers before looking around for Trico. He sniffed around quickly as he followed the females scent trail.

He found his way back to Trico, jumping to the roof top to greet her. But Trico didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. Tenebris pinned his ears with an annoyed snort as he peered down the hole. The two beasts locked eyes as they stood still for a moment.

Tenebris snarled at the beast as his feathers stood on end again. His eyes flashed a bright purple as the jet black beast did the same. The two dark beast had a stare down before the jet black beast roared at Tenebris. The dark beast drew in his breath before roaring at the unwelcome beast, glarring at it intensely with each roar.

The jet black trico finally gave in and scurried back to the corner of the building, it's lip quivering again. Tenebris perked his ears and gazed at Trico happily. He had just fended off an unknown beast and protected his friend. But the dark beast was only met with a glare.

Trico glanced down at the stressed beast before letting out a sigh. Just as she was getting it's trust Tenebris had to scare it away. It wasn't his fault but still. The only thing to do next was to start over, and learn from their mistakes.

 **Oh yeah! Another chapter! I don't really know if all of the tricos die at the end but I don't necessarily think they all did. Because then Trico's generation would be messed up! But anyways, I based this jet black trico after the one that gives the boy a shadow of the colossus point of view of the valley. I always admire the tricos at the end of the game even though most people seem to dislike them for whatever reason.**


End file.
